


Yule Night

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: May our friends, lovers, and those we hold dear be our light to carry through the darkness, when all other lights go out.





	Yule Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Yule" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). A little angsty, but not up to my usual standards (I'm sure you're all shocked... *grin*). There will likely be a silly one as well.

Arwen passed Aragorn the jug of mulled wine, and he filled their cups, smiling at the twins across the table. Since the Fellowship was leaving in a few days, Elrond wanted his family to celebrate Yule together, something Aragorn had not done since he was young.

Once the cups were filled, Elrond made the toast. "On this Yule, the Dark is darker than most... may our friends, lovers, and those we hold dear be our light to carry through the darkness, when all other lights go out."

Aragorn only hoped his lights would be bright enough for the coming darkness.


End file.
